Carpe Diem
by Domomomo
Summary: AU. Seize the day. Certainly Yao's never been one to busy himself with such frivolous ideas, and CERTAINLY he doesn't need a loud, obnoxious intern to tell him how to live his life. Korea/China and Prussia/Hungary.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Mr. Wang, sir. The new interns are here."

"Thank you, Lily. I'll be out there in a moment, aru."

"Yes sir."

Yao leaned back in his chair as his receptionist closed the door behind her. He was long accustomed to her habit of not using the intercom (she had had trouble with the device since day one at the office, so she eventually gave up altogether).

"Aiyahh…I hate getting new interns, aru. Always making a mess of the office," he complained, stretching his arms and standing up. Yao did a once-over of himself before leaving; he had to make a good first impression, you know.

No wrinkles? Check. Hair tied tightly? Check. Stern expression to show them who's boss? Yao examined his reflection in the mirror. Also check.

As Yao began his trek down the hallway he was assaulted by the sound of (annoying, aru) excited interns eager to start their jobs.

"Ahem. May I have your attention, aru?" The chatter quickly died down as Yao fixed his well-practiced glare on each of them.

"Sir, these are the newbies…" Arthur droned, shooting an exasperated glance at the small group. Yao often enjoyed talking with Arthur, both of them filled to the brim with cynical complaints about anything and everything.

"Yes, ahen. Thank you, Arthur," Yao sighed, turning back to his "newbies". "Hello, everyone. I am your new manager, Yao Wang, aru. Now, could you all give me your names?"

"Oh, my name's Alfred! Alfred Jones! I'm pretty good at everything, so don't be shy if you need my help!" Francis couldn't help but scoff at the blonde's arrogant behavior, Alfred's hand raised in a mock salute.

The shivering boy (surely he couldn't be in_ college_) next to him continued staring at his feet, murmuring inaudibly. Yao strained his ears in an attempt to hear the words. "Could you please speak up? I can't hear you, aru."

"M-my nam-muh is R-R-Raivis Gal-Galant-te, sir!"

"Ohh, so cute! My name is Elizabeta, please be gentle with me, sir~" the brunette declared, holding Raivis whilst stroking his hair, the boy growing steadily more pale than he had been just moments ago. Yao hummed in response as he focused on the next intern.

"My name is Kiku Honda, Yao Wang-san. I look forward to working here." Kiku bowed as the rest of the office staff looked at him, taking note to remember him when they had work they didn't feel like doing, most likely taking advantage of his hard working nature.

"Ooh, look at me now! My turn!" Yao's eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the last of them, the young man before him wearing a dress shirt. A tieless, slightly wrinkled, rolled up-sleeved dress shirt.

"My name's Yong Soo, daze! Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name's Yong Soo, daze! Nice to meet you! You can also call me Big Bro, if you want."

_This boy! This boy was so-_

"Annoying, aru," Yao muttered to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to will away the approaching migraine.

Yao found himself in a loud coughing fit, having just been elbowed back to reality (rather roughly) by Arthur, who leaned in to whisper, "You're welcome, sir."

_Hmph._

"Alright, t-that's enough. Now, Arthur Kirkland will be giving you a tour of our office, aru. If you have any questions please ask him or another employee, and welcome to Cognition Software, aru." And with that, Yao turned on his heel and stalked down the hall to his office.

"See you later, Yao! I'll work hard! I _invented_ hard work!"

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled in his embarrassment, his face burning red to complete the picture. How disrespectful! Did that boy ever learn his manners? Yao stomped back to his office, grumbling all the while.

Life was now just a little more stressful. _Joy._

_

* * *

_

_Bnnnnnnnn...Bnnnnnnn..."H-hello?"_

"This is Yao, aru. Lily, could you please bring me copies of the intern applications?"

_"Of course, sir, I'll bring them to you immediately. Is that all, sir?"_

"Yes, thank you, aru," Yao said absently, hanging up before she could reply. He had more important things to think about, like that pest that's been buzzing around his peaceful, orderly office all morning. Honestly, how did _he_ slip through the system? Yao groaned, rubbing his temples as he tried desperately to reduce the head-splitting pain he was experiencing to a dull throb. Not working.

At the forefront of his mind, pushing past the jumbled strings of thought, was a single question: why? Why him? Why was Yao so bothered by a little thing like this? And possibly the most pressing of all, why did such a loud, obnoxious, manner-less _fool_ even exist?

A sharp knock at the door rescued Yao from his thoughts, signaling that the receptionist was here with the documents.

"Come in, aru."

Lily peeked her head into the room before approaching his desk, presenting a thin folder to her boss. "As you requested, sir."

For the first time that day, Yao smiled. "Thank you. You may go, aru."

"Y-yes, sir."

Acknowledging her with a nod, Yao directed his full attention to the folder containing the intern applications.

Let's see...Galante, Raivis; Héderváry, Elizabeta; Honda, Kiku...ah, here: Im, Yong Soo.

Yao skimmed the document before him, checking every detail that might help him get rid of the walking headache. No disabilities, has had stable jobs and good work experience, "well liked and sociable" (Yao scoffed at this), and a good student. Damn it. His eyes drifted downward before coming to rest at the small block of text in the center of the fourth page:

_Why is this internship important to you?: At Seoul University I am studying for a business major, and I hope to be able to work with Cognition Software when I graduate. Through this internship I will strive to learn the necessary skills and requirements to be an office manager._

...Management?

Yao collapsed into a pile of self pity, internally sobbing at the irony.

Life was now a great deal more stressful.

_Hell._


	3. Side Story: Special Delivery ch 1

Hey! So obviously it's been a long time since I've updated, but to make these updates come faster I'm going to throw in some side stories focusing on other characters! Without further ado, please enjoy "Special Delivery"!

* * *

Elizabeta, despite her packed social calendar, did not get nearly enough girl time, so when her lunchtime conversation with Lily was interrupted she became rather pissed.

"So then _I_ said-"

"Hey, Lil', got a package for ya!"

The pair's eyes snapped away from each other to the intruder, a tall albino man with a large grin.

"O-oh, Mr. Beilschmidt, he-hello!"

"I told you, just call me Gilbert!" the man laughed, not blinking twice as he pushed Elizabeta out of the way in an attempt to capture the receptionist's attention. "I think these are new keyboards, or somethin'. Anyway, how are you? Whatcha been up to?"

Lily chanced a glance at Elizabeta, who was at this moment growing redder and redder by the second and looked ready to throttle their delivery man. "A-ahm...W-well, I was just talking with my friend Elizabeta...and then you came in...a-and pushed her..." she trailed off, having nothing else to say.

"Hmm? Who?" Gilbert's eyes turned to Elizabeta, examining her as if he'd never seen her before, as if he _hadn't_ just push her away to get to Lily. Gilbert's eyes widened as they drifted slowly over Elizabeta's figure, a smirk stretching over his face when they arrived at her chest. "Well well. Nice to meet you."

This comment was met with an embarrassed squeak from Lily (clearly uncomfortable in the way she attempted to sink further into her desk chair) and an embarrassed growl from Elizabeta. She knew she had large breasts and was quite aware that she was ogled because of them, but never before had a man done so to her face. Hadn't he any _shame_?

Ignorant to the raging turmoil in the brunette's head Gilbert reached across the reception desk, stealing a post-it note and pen and scribbling on it. "So Lil'," he muttered, attention devoted to whatever he was writing, "can you give this to her when she wakes up?" Finally looking up the delivery man handed Lily the sticky note (his name and phone number scrawled messily on it) and returned his attention to Elizabeta, this time staring directly into her eyes. "Well, Lizzy, I'd love to get to know you and the twins better, but I've got more deliveries to make. See ya later, babe!" Grabbing the signed delivery sheet Gilbert waltzed casually out of the office's door, cackling louldly as he heard Lily's abused stapler slam against it, no doubt thrown by a certain Hungarian intern.

"_MY NAME'S NOT LIZZY, YOU CREEP!_"

Another smirk claimed his face as he approached his truck, a light chuckle spilling from his mouth.

Package delivery just got fun.


End file.
